Jelly: the bus crash!
by rockabootm
Summary: Will everything be ok for Jen and Tilly or will they get found out? Does this mean its the end for Jelly or just the beginning who the hell knows...
1. Chapter 1

'Just put your foot down Maddie!' Ruby screams, wanting her and jono to be married in no time before esther can do anything.

As the engine starts to rev up, Maddies only forgotten to put her seatbelt on, so she does, thinking everythings ok.

She's only then disturbed by the screams from Sinead.

'MADDIE!' as the mini-bus crashes and knocks everyone out including doug, ste, leah, cindy and tony, as it crahes into the wedding.

2 hours later.

The atmosphere is dead. There are so many innocent people, covered with bruises. Sinead starts to come round. Luckily she only has a few cuts to her head. 'Mads? Mads, wake up!' 'What?!' Maddie asks wondering where she is. As she is lucky to get everyone else up, she only sees her best friend, Tilly, lying on the ground, unable to move.

'Tilly? Tils, babe, wake up?!' 'TILLY?!' Maddie shouts in concern, as she cradles her best friend in her warm open arms.  
'Phone an ambulance, for christ's sake!' Maddie shouts to Sinead. 'Ok, ok' she replies.

5 minutes pass

The ambulance has arrived; its crowded with people as it would be. The ambulance collects Tilly. Maddie regretably says she cant stay with her because she needs to do things. Tilly is fine with it knowing she needs to concentrate on her work as she doesnt really pay attention to class, just wants to create mayhem.

The ambulance engine starts up slowly, not wanting Tilly to remember how bad her injuries are, as a paramedic stays with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

A blue jeep parks in the car park, ready for its passenger to start a fresh full day at school, she thinks..

As Jen collects all of the stuff for her class to do, the bell rings.  
The class file in pretty quickly for an exam. Maddie strolls in with Ruby and Sinead with Jono linked behind, looking like they've lost someone so dear to them.

'C'mon guys, cheer up, might never happen' Jen starts to laugh thinking its nothing, but then is stopped by the lack of laughs back, showing it could be quite serious.

Hmm, might be something bad, cant be that bad can it surely? she thinks to herself.

As she passes the exams papers around she asks all of the students to get their equipment out, but they do it without any enthusiasm.

Hm, ok ill speak to them after class then, she thinks.

As she passes Maddie, she cant help but notice that she doesnt normally look like that, shes normally causing mayhem.

Maddie quickly throws her hand over her mouth and scarpers out of the classroom ready to be sick.  
As her thoughts come back to her

the scene of the crash: She looks at Tilly and cant believe in what she is seeing. Tilly has a broken leg and she looks terrible.  
She doesnt know for sure if shes hilusinating or anything but shes seeing a bone, and blood gushing out.

'Maddie?! Jen shouts but does not recieve an answer. She asks Bart to give out the exam papers, trusting him not to look at the answers, but this is the least of whats on her mind, she needs to know whats wrong with Maddie.

As Jen reaches the toilets, she is deep in conversation, she feels, with Maddie.

'Maddie, what's wrong?' Jen asks, concerned for the girl.  
'It- it's Tilly!' she eventually comes out with in between throw ups.  
'Tilly, oh my god, what could possibly be wrong with her?' her mind is going crazy at this point in time.  
'Maddie, whats Tilly done?'  
'Miss, she hasnt done anything' as she finally manages to open the toilet door to show atleast SOME sign of respect to the teacher.  
'Whats up with her then?  
'The crash...' As Maddie says in between her sobs.  
'Maddie, tell me where Tilly is, is she ok, in hospital maybe? Mr Keeler needs to know, so do i'  
'my god! she cant be... surely?' as jen feels tears prickle behind her beautiful hazel eyes.  
'Shes in hospital.. The Paramedics... Unconscious..' Maddie splurts out, not handling so well for the words to come out yet as a sentance..  
'Ok, right, well go back to class and ill get this sorted' 'just dont worry im sure shes going to be fine!' 'Thanks Miss. Really' As Maddie smiles and heads off back to class.

Jen is stunned by what Maddie had just told her.  
'I need to see her, if she's ok, hmm, what am i going to do?'


	3. Chapter 3

5 hours pass. Its 21:00- visiting hours.

Luckily for Jen, none of Tilly's friends are in the way. As she slowly makes her way to the door, she is quickly but carefully shoved to the side as Tilly's life support machine went off. Jen couldnt believe what she was seeing, so made her way out of the hospital quickly but quietly.

'Oh no, what the hell has this come to? what if she dies, i cant BARE to live without her, i know that now!'  
A grin slowly appears on Jens face as memories of the perfect most unexpected day came across her mind.

'Why cant everything just be as perfect as that day, as her, my sweet angel Tilly?, if she recovers, i SWEAR to god, im going to treat her like a princess and change my ways as ive been playing hot and cold with her lately'

All these thoughts creep through her mind, as she eventually realises that shed been crying for the past couple of hours, busy with her thoughts of Crosby Beach.

As Jen couldnt hear anything else like the noise she heard before, she assumed that everything was ok, for her to just go in.

'Shall I, shall i tell her? Oh my god, i AM gonna tell her!'

As Jen was allowed back in, she hurriedly rushed over to the little armchair, across from the patient bed, lying there, Tilly.

'...Tilly, i know you've been waiting for this day since we got together, i have too, honestly, i just didnt know how to put it into words.. I..' Jen sighs.

Suddenly, 2 doctors come into the room, trying to prevent making Jen jump, which went unattended. 'What?! as she saw one of them go to switch the machine off. 'NO! YOU CANT! Jen screams, 'Sorry, please just let me, i KNOW i can get her back!'  
The doctors explain to Jen,'Fine, but you only have 5 minutes, as this can be in good use of someone else'  
as they exit the double doors.

'That day, that sunny, magical day, you need to know meant the universe to me! All i can think about it that one day when you made my life complete, Tilly... Obviously i know we didnt expect anything to come of it, just sit and talk as friends only' as she quietly chucles under her breath and starts to cry.

'ive got a confession, Tilly i want you to know it, from THAT day, ive been waiting to tell you this, You make my life complete.  
I feel you've been the only one ive ever needed in my life... and i realise now that you're my soul mate, although i have thought in my head right on that day'  
'Oh, God, haha im rambling, what am i like hey?' as she gently goes to move her forehead on Tillys and kiss her on the bridge of her nose.  
Jen doesnt realise what words have come out of her head, when she finally, all this time, she finally splurts out,  
'I Love You Tilly!' as Jen holds her hand.  
There's no response, Jen starts to cry looking at her lover in the bed, not recovering.

As she goes to leave the room, the doctors come in..


	4. Chapter 4

'Im so sorry-' as the doctors are quickly interrupted.

Jen is swiftly turned around to what she thought she heard 'I Love You Too' flow from a persons mouth.  
She turns to Tilly with bloodshot eyes, caused by all of the crying. 'Say that again?! i didnt hear you..' As she thinks her teeth are going to fall out caused by her massive grin on her face.

'Come closer then!' Tilly says, this is now, the doctors que to leave the room. As Jen places her forehead on Tilly's, Tilly places her fragile hands on Jen's chin, holding her face up to her. 'Jen Gilmore, I Love You Too! And that day, that special day, also meant the world to me too, see?'

As Tilly peers over to the bedside table, with a little picture placed on it, which only Jen and Tilly could see meant the world to each other, it was a picture, a beautiful picture, when they went out to dinner together, on the eve of a trip.

'Oh My God! I love you SO much!' As Jen goes to kiss Tilly softly and quickly recieves a response. 'I love you too! So Much!'  
Tilly replies with. 'But how did you?-'

As she quickly moves her head, to the side, not realising who was stood in the doorway. It was only Maddie, Sinead, and George.

'Guys we didnt know-'

'Hey, dont worry babe, it's fine, we 3 thought you were so adorable together, we kind of teased together, wanting you two to be an item,' As the 3 are overjoyed to see their best friend alive and well.

'Yeah, and Jen, i could just get used to the fact my teacher is living with me, only because you saved Tilly's life! Ofcourse!'  
Sinead said to Jen.

'How did you know i saved her-?'  
'The doctors!' Sinead replies as she and Jen look over to where the doctors are overjoyed to see them, crying, with joy, as this is one of the best things they have seen in their lives'

'And you three are all happy about us, you know, together and that?' Jen asks in a state of querie.  
Almost as if in unison the gang reply with 'Oh, abso-fricking lutely!'

Jen turns to Tilly, who is crying, never thinking their relationship would eventually be as perfect as it was at Crosby Beach.  
Jen goes to kiss away Tilly's tears, and goes to fully kiss her on her lips, then forehead, then lips again, in an attempt to show the other three, just how much the read head means to her. As everyone else claps, overjoyed to see them finally together.

Authors note- My GOD! i just want this to be made into an ep, even if its just Hollyoaks Later. Hope you could all imagine!


End file.
